


Сердце вселенной

by Scheinbar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Все мы состоим из звездной пыли.





	Сердце вселенной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizziRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/gifts).



\- Звезды чертовски красивые, Роджер! - Выдохнул Брайан, запрокидывая голову, отчего его повело назад и они оба упали на мокрый газон.

\- Ага. - Роджер посмотрел на небо, затянутое тучами. Моросило.

\- Но не такие красивые, как ты. - Продолжил Мэй и Тэйлор так и замер на четвереньках, пытаясь подняться. - Когда играешь на своих... барабанах.

\- Чувак, ты тоже очень даже! - Кивнул Роджер и сел на пятки.

\- Или когда пьешь чай. - Брайан говорил, глядя на небо, словно там вместо туч сверкали звезды. - Или когда спишь. Когда злишься. Когда...

\- Нам срочно нужно добраться домой! - Прервал его Тэйлор, чувствуя, что краснеет. Они оба слишком пьяные для этого дерьма.

Каким-то чудом подняв с земли Брайна, Роджер закинул его руку себе на плечо и потащил в сторону общежитий. Мэй замолчал, и вместо этого прижимался к его телу горячим боком и сосредоточенно сопел в шею. Тэйлор нервничал. 

\- Куда? - Брайн схватил Роджера за запястье, когда тот дотащил его пьяненькое тело до кровати и скинул на покрывало.

\- Надо... надо закрыть дверь! - Тэйлор отобрал руку и отошел к двери, закрывая ее и для верности поворачивая ключ в замке. Можно было бы еще стулом подпереть.

\- Закрыл? - Мэй воевал с ботинками, пытаясь стянуть их не расшнуровывая. Роджер не выдержал и рассмеялся, когда поверженный Брайан обиженно откинулся на подушки.

\- Ты очень, очень, очень смешной когда напьешься, мистер астрофизик! - Тэйлор скинул свои ботинки и подошел к Мэю, помогая ему освободиться от обуви.

\- Я ученый. - Фыркнул Брайан, - Мне положено быть забавным.

Он протянул руку и зацепился пальцами за рукав Роджера. Тот вздохнул и подался вперед, устраиваясь на кровати рядом с ним. Мэй был теплый, от него пахло пивом и сигаретами, шампунем для волос и им самим. Тэйлор улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как под его кофту пробираются две ладони. 

\- Роджер? - Тихо позвал Брайан. Он гладил его по спине, следуя пальцами вдоль позвоночника.

\- Мм? - Сонно отозвался Тэйлор.

\- Хреновый из тебя будет стоматолог. Но я все равно тебя люблю. 

=+=

С той ночи между ними все как-то неуловимо изменилось. И хотя Брайан утверждал, что ничего не помнит, утром он ни капли не удивился, обнаружив в своей кровати Роджера. Может быть, все дело было в том, что в его вселенной все так и должно было быть. Были физика и музыка, обе подчиняющиеся законам гармонии. И был Роджер.   
Не сказать, что это устраивало самого Тэйлора. Стаффел ушел от них, а вместо него появился Фредди. Что скрывать, Фредди был великолепен, но Тэйлор все еще не понимал, как он к нему относится. В конце концов это непонимание переполнило его. 

\- Родж, я могу одолжить твою рубашку? - Брайан практически вбежал в комнату, бросив сумку в один угол и пальто в другой.

\- Угу... что не так с твоей? - Тэйлор сидел над бумагой, кусая карандаш. Что-то новое вертелось у него в голове, никак не желая принять форму нот и слов.

\- Порвался рукав, а мы с Фредди...

\- Вы с Фредди? - Роджер тут же отвлекся и повернулся к Мэю.

\- Да, мы хотели сходить в магазин пластинок.

\- Я думал, мы с тобой договаривались пойти в паб.

\- Родж, мы же не пойдем в паб в три часа дня. Я вернусь и зайду за тобой. - Терпеливо пояснил Брайан.

\- О, как мило. - Роджер скомкал бумагу и отправил ее в мусорку. - Я должен буду сидеть и ждать тебя, как терпеливая женушка. Пока ты нагуляешся.

\- Это же Фредди! - Мэй развел руками. - В чем проблема, Родж?

\- Нет никакой проблемы. - Тэйлор подошел к шкафу, вытащил из его свою рубашку, а потом открыл окно и выкинул ее из комнаты. - Извини, не знаю, где она.

\- О. Я вижу. - Брайан медленно направился к нему и Роджер отступил, пока не уперся спиной к дверцу шкафа.

\- Что? - С вызовом спросил Тэйлор, чувствуя легкое возбуждение, смешанное со страхом. Может быть, выводить из себя спокойного Мэя это не такая уж хорошая идея.

\- Ты ревнуешь меня к Фредди. - Сказал Брайан, разглядывая лицо Роджера.

\- Вовсе нет... что за ерунда! - Возмутился Тэйлор и упрямо уставился на друга в ответ.

\- Да, именно так. - Мэй поднял руку и дотронулся ладонью до его щеки. - Глупый маленький Роджер.

\- Я не... Какого ты... Что вообще! - Тэйлор запутался в словах и вцепился в его локоть, не зная, оттолкнуть или притянуть ближе.

Но Брайан все решил за него, заводя ладонь ему на затылок и притягивая к себе. Поцелуй вышел неловкий и Мэй быстро оборвал его. 

\- Прости, я не должен был. - Он собрался уйти, но Тэйлор вцепился к него и потянул на себя, тыкаясь губами в его лицо, пока Брайан не остановил его, сжав в горсти его волосы и жадно целуя. Роджер закрыл глаза и обхватил руками его за талию, позволяя прижать себя спиной к шкафу, вклиниться бедром между ног и толкнуться навстречу.

\- Я... - Начал было Роджер, но в дверь постучали.

\- Брайан, дорогуша! - Раздался голос Фредди.

\- Я убью его. - Заявил Тэйлор.

\- Тшш. - Мэй прижал палец к его губам и улыбнулся. - Может быть. Потом.

\- Ты же не уйдешь сейчас? - Роджер растерянно смотрел на него.

\- Я лучшей уйду. Пока мы не сделали чего-то такого, о чем будем жалеть. - Брайан погладил его по голове.

\- Я не собираюсь жалеть! - Горячо возразил Тэйлор.

\- Я знаю. - Мэй наклонился и оставил на его губах короткий поцелуй.

=+=

\- Никогда еще электричество в концертном зале не отключали так вовремя! - Заявил Джон, разливая им по бокалам очередную бутылку шампанского.

\- Хоу хоу хоу! - Отозвался Фредди, лежа где-то под елкой и разглядывая через нее потолок.

Роджер фыркнул и рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом в плечо Брайана. Комната была погружена в полумрак, освещаемая только огнями елки и несколькими свечами на столе. Мэй тихонько дотронулся своим бокалом до его и приобнял, забираясь пальцами под рубашку. 

\- Должен сказать, что это все ужасно мило. - Продолжил Фредди, выбираясь из под елки и наматывая мишуру себе на шею как шарф. - Все это... Рождество! Подарки! То, как вы двое думаете, что мы про вас ничего не знаем!

\- Что? - Брайан отвлекся от Роджера и удивленно посмотрел на Фредди.

\- К тебе никаких претензий нет, дорогуша! - Фредди помахал руками, - Но вот наша принцесса себя совсем плохо контролирует.

\- Да какого! - Роджер вскочил с дивана, но Мэй удержал его от акта праздничного насилия в адрес их солиста.

\- Счастливого Рождества, и все такое. Пойдем, Джон. Знаю пару мест, где нам стоит побывать этой ночью! - Фредди утащил Дикона из-за стола в прихожую, где они уронили вешалку с одеждой и, наконец, выкатились из квартиры на улицу.

\- Очень мило. - Заметил Брайан, поднимаясь с дивана и протягивая руку Тэйлору.

\- Что мило? - Ворчливо отозвался Роджер, но все же подошел ближе.

\- Не знаю. Елка, ребята, ты. - Улыбнулся Мэй.

\- Я милый как дерево? - Уточнил Тэйлор, обиженно надувая губы.

\- И колючий. - Брайан поцеловал его в кончик носа и усмехнулся. - Совсем не подарок.

\- Ну так я и не лежу под елкой! - Закатил глаза Роджер и подался навстречу. - Хотя это можно исправить.

\- Совершенно не представляю, как. - Покачал головой Мэй, лукаво глядя на любовника.

\- Зато я представляю. Устраивайся удобнее, красавчик, у тебя место в первом ряду! - Роджер положил ладони ему на плечи, заставляя опуститься на ковер около елки. Сам он встал перед ним на колени и решительно скинул с себя рубашку.

\- Разве не предполагалось, что подарок разворачивает тот, кому его дарят? - Брайан положил ладони ему на задницу и поцеловал в живот, прихватив зубами кожу около пупка.

\- Это очень нетерпеливый подарок. - Роджер выдохнул, прогибаясь в его руках. - Подарок, который очень хочет, чтобы его уже распаковали.

Мэй тихо рассмеялся и опрокинул Тэйлора на спину, устраиваясь у него между ног. Цветные всполохи огней разлетались по комнате, превращая ее в маленькую вселенную. И Роджер был в самом ее центре. 

\- Тогда не стоит заставлять ждать. - Брайан расстегнул его штаны и снял, откинув куда-то в сторону. Он подхватил его под колени и подтащил ближе к себе, обхватывая ладонью его член.

\- Ждать это... лишнее! - Роджер вцепился пальцами в ворс ковра и развел ноги шире, открываясь перед Мэем.

\- Ты чертовски красивый, Родж. - Брайан провел пальцами между его ног. - И чертовски предусмотрительный.

\- Надеялся на праздничный секс! - Тэйлор охнул, когда Мэй проник в него сразу двумя пальцами. - Черт, Брайан...

\- Мм? - Мэй расстегнул ширинку и вытащил свой уже давно возбужденный член. Он вошел в Роджера медленно и плавно, опустился сверху, опираясь на локти и разглядывая его лицо, запоминая каждую деталь.

\- Я... Кажется я люблю тебя. - Выпалил Тэйлор и вцепился ему в плечи.

\- Я знаю. - Широко улыбнулся Мэй и поцеловал его.

Роджер был под его руками мягкий и податливый. Единственный случай, когда он не спорил, а послушно гнулся под его ладонями. Брайан целовал его разомкнутые губы и покрасневшие щеки, его дрожащие веки и чуть нахмуренные брови. Тэлор подавался навстречу каждому движению, тихо постанывая от удовольствия. Брайан занимал весь мир вокруг, как чертова музыка. 

\- Знаешь, ты мог сказать, что тоже любишь меня. - Проворчал Роджер, когда они обессиленные валялись на полу и восстанавливали дыхание.

\- Я говорил. - Мэй усмехнулся. - Если бы что-то изменилось, я бы тебе сообщил.

\- Необыкновенный уровень романтики. - Роджер сел и схватил первую попавшуюся рубашку, которая оказалась рубашкой Брайана.

\- Знаешь что? - Спросил Мэй.

\- Что? - Тэйлор повернулся к нему.

\- Ты знаешь, что человек почти на сто процентов состоит из звезд, родившихся и взорвавшихся много, много лет назад? И каждый раз, когда я целую тебя... - Брайан приподнялся и дотронулся губами до его губ. - Я словно касаюсь сердца вселенной.


End file.
